


Bonding Excersizes

by Jenna4112



Series: Bonding over love [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Weirdmageddon, Human Bill Cipher, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna4112/pseuds/Jenna4112
Summary: Dipper just wants Bill and Ford to get along, but the only thing they have in common (other than being scorned lovers and hating each other) is Dipper. That's not so bad right?





	Bonding Excersizes

They sat in silence at the third awkward breakfast that week Dipper trying desperately to keep the peace between the ex-lovers across the table from each other. Ford sipped on his coffee in the ceramic white cup he held and ignored the being in front of him, instead, turning his attention to the meal in front of him, tapping at the yellow, fluffy, spongy scrambled eggs. 

Dipper sighed, at least it was quiet. 

    The trouble started about a year ago, Stan and Ford had been living together only by the pleas of the twins, Ford had finally resigned himself to let Stan do his tourist trap business to leave him to his science so they could both keep themselves afloat in the crumbling nostalgic home. The twins had both finished high school and decided to live in Gravity Falls for College, taking over their old room. Everything was quiet and No one was on edge anymore sans the rocky ground between the grunkles. 

     They had all been severely on edge the summer of their 12th birthday hearing every creak and knock as a possible threat.. But nothing ever happened. Dipper had talked to Mabel about the apprenticeship opportunity as soon as it came up catching her before she could do anything rash, he approached Ford about Mabel staying with him, once he hesitantly explained why he didn't agree, Dipper made up his mind and decided to come back only to visit, Mabel needed him, and he needed her and even The Author of the journals wouldn't change his mind on that. 

      So Mabel and Dipper left and turned their heads back after their schooling ended, it was a miracle the elder twins had put up with each other for that long. The twins had been alone the weekend that everything happened, Ford going to a science convention he was absolutely giddy about that cost an arm and a leg, and Stan (muttering he had important things to do also), went on a trip to Vegas. That evening the twins were approached in the mindscape by none only than Bill Cipher. He begged them for asylum as his crew had mutanied against him and jeselbraum was hot on his tail, he explained that he could be contained in a human vessel of their making.  
    
      Hesitant at first, the twins discussed and did research finding that the vessel would severely restrict Bills powers to barely parlour tricks and a death in the vessel would mean permanent obliveration. They preformed the ceremony, on Mabel's decision. Needless to say the Grunkles were not pleased with the decision, but dealt with it. As time passed and Bill started to get flooded with human emotions he and dipper became romantically involved, much to Ford's chagrin, who was slowly accepting it. 

     Now was the summer after their first year of college, Mabel met up with her old friends Candy and Grenda for what Mabel called 'the super mega fantastic summer of song' ,which basically meant they were going to every concert of their new boy band obsession across the U.S. Stan had been accepted as a contestant on a reality game show to spend a year taping on an island for a chance to win a million dollars, Ford was relived by the absence, but stuck with his late paramour. 

      So there they were. 

       Bill smirked mischieviously and put his feet on the table right next to Ford's ceramic cup. Ford rolled his eyes and pushed the feet off. Bill smirked and put his heels up again. Dipper nervously watched this display hoping to not let the fragile peace shatter like a glass vase. Ford gave Bill a pointed annoyed look and pushed his boots off, again, Bill smiled smugly and again, replaced his feet in the same position.

    "What's the matter Fordsie, you never had a problem being beneath my feet before" he taunted with a Cheshire grin.

  Ford took a deep breath and pushed the seat out from where Bill was precariously perched. Bills eyes lit up with fury and he jumped up from the ground, yellow coat flipping behind him, making his way to Ford. Dipper scrambled into action placing himself between the two.

    "Tell your boyfriend he shouldn't meddle with people who would kill them and not loose a nights sleep" Ford growled clutching his fists.

    "oh really? Cause I remember being the one who let you gets a night's rest from all your rediculously naïve reasearch, if you could even call it that" Bill spat back venomesly with an icy look as he gently played with his bowtie. Ford looked increasingly annoyed and Dipper tried to calm them down. 

     "Hey! No fighting, Bill stop being such an asshole, you know your starting things" he stated, annoyed at Bill. "And Ford I thought we moved passed the whole 'homicide of Bill thing' " he glared.

    "What can I say, its hard to fight instinct" he glared at Bill.

   "oh, you should know, shouldn't you?" Bill chuckled, moving his hands to his hips in a matter-of-fact way.

   Ford narrowed his eyes "what does that mean?" He asked suspiciously. 

   "Oh, just that the most basic of human drives doesn't discriminate on muses" he replied smugly 

   "Like I'd think of you at all" Ford rolled his eyes. 

   "Oh, not me" Bill clarified with a smirk. "I've seen your dreams, sixer, remember I still have a little influence left" he threatened. Ford stiffened visibly distraught by whatever information Bill had. 

   "You wouldn't dare, you little psycho" Ford met his gamble. 

    "Both of you shut up! " Dipper voiced irritatingly, "I swear you both act like children when in the same room, we need bonding exercises, something for you two to have in common, other than hatred and past" Dipper sighed

    "Does that fact that we both want to fuck the same person count?" He chuckled with a gaging look at Ford. Ford looked utterly defenseless and pushed off balance, and damn did Bill miss that look. 

    Dipper rubbed his arm face flushing, "if you think it would help maybe I can try to swing something and talk to them?" He suggested. Bill burst out laughing holding his stomach 

    "oh stars, its too much" he gasped in between spouts of laughter. 

   Dipper frowned " You don't think I can? I'm very charismatic, not as much as Bill, but I've got a silver tongue" Dipper nervously defended. Bill caught his breath moving towards Dipper, leaning on him slightly

     "oh, don't worry my little aesterism, I wasn't doubting you" he chuckled. 

   "Then what do you--?" He asked completely confused. Ford silently headed towards the elevator before he was outlined in a glowing blue light that stopped him in his tracks. 

   "Oh no, your not going anywhere, your staying for the show" Bill smirked deviously "I've only really enjoyed two humans, everyone else is so boring, regrettably Ford being one and you being the other" he smiled casually waiting for Dippers' reaction. Dipper looked confused then, surprised, then nervous, flushing his cheeks and making Dipper rub his arm nervously. 

    "Oh.." He spoke in realization. 

 

    Ford looked embarrassed turning back to Dipper, "It was thoughts, any sentient being has, irration, illogical thoughts that don't really mean anything, I would never act on them obviously, its immoral, there's a power difference and age gap i'd be taking advantage" Ford explained rationally. 

 

     "Oh.. " Dipper said a sound of disappointment edging his tone. Bill sighed dramatically 

     "Do I have to say everything? Wow this family has communication issues, Pine Tree here has wanted to fuck you since he met you, don't you little fanboy?" He chuckled endearingly. Dipper lowered his head, bitting his lip. Ford looked utterly shocked 

    "oh, Dipper, I didn't mean-" Ford tries to backpeddle.

   "Alright, shut up, here's how its going to go since the scent of guilt is perforating the room at an extraordinarily high rate. Sixer we're going to your room and to take the power difference away your so scared of" Bill mocked "Dipper will be on top" he finished with a smirk. He chuckled and pulled them along to the room, Dipper gently by the hand and Ford with magic. Once he released Ford he felt hands enclose around his neck 

    "You smug bastard, there's no way in hell I'm doing anything you say anymore, I'm not your slave and I won't hurt Dipper!" He growled. Dipper took a deep breath

    "I want it" he spoke clearly. Ford looked at him questioningly and his hands left Bill's neck.

      "Are you sure Dipper?" 

    Dipper nodded "yeah, I've thought about you a lot, I never was going to admit it, but if it can happen, I'd like it to." Bill smirked wide and clapped his hands

     "alright since there's enough sexual tension in here to cut with a knife, let's get to it!" Bill smirked, snapping, their clothing disappeared with a blue flash of light. Ford looked at Bill with disapproval and Dipper nervously tried to cover himself. Bill smirked pushing Dipper on the bed. Dipper looked nervously over to Ford and Bill rolled his eyes

     "Relax Pine tree, no judgement here, all humans are related some way or another, why does it matter how close?" He sighed kissing Dippers neck nipping down between his neck and collar bone. Dipper moaned quietly, moving his head to give Bill more access to his neck. Ford drifted to a corner in the room figiting with something.

    "Come on sixer, your missing the show~" Bill sang happily nipping at Dippers ear, pushing his clothed body against the blank canvas of Dippers'. Ford began walking over.

    "Oh, the curtains only rising" he spoke continuing the metaphor.  
    
    "Oh?" Bill smirked intrigued. A moment later Bills hands were cuffed in long chains that Ford held attaching them to a metal bar above his bed. 

    "Dipper I don't think it's quite fair he's wearing clothes when we aren't, do you? " he chuckled and Dipper smirked 

             "Not at all" 

Ford handed Dipper a pair of Yellow and Black scissors ,Dipper began gently cutting off Bills beloved coat kissing his hair and the exposed skin that began appearing after each click of the scissors. Bill pouted at Ford as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his Bowtie undone. 

     "C'mon Sixer, won't even let me have my fun?" He complained. 

    "I thought you'd be excited, to be the center of attention" Ford deviously grinned while starting on his pants his shirt and coat pooling in long lines of fabric at his knees on the bed.

    "Alright, you've had your fun" he grumbled hands lighting up blue with the telltale sign of magic use. The blue ran up the chains and through Bill's body. Bills eyes widened "What was that?" 

 

     Ford smiled smugly "that was magic restricting chains, I made them when the twins first brought you home" he explained

       "kinky" Bill smirked

"in case you decided to cross us, they give an electrical shock anytime you try to use your magic" Ford continued. Bills hands lit up again, another shock of blue ran through him. "You'll hurt yourself if you keep trying" Ford warned, another flash of blue. Dipper gave Ford a concerned look that said ' He doesn't like it' Ford nodded reaching for the key around his neck when Bills moan resonated the room. 

       He panted with excitement in his eyes  
"Gotta hand it to ya Fordsie, you did always make me the best stuff" Fords brow quirked and in seconds he was on top of Bill nipping at his lip, blood leaking from the wound. Dipper jumped back in time to have this exchange literally in his lap. Dipper quickly scrambled off the bed quietly watching from the floor, Ford ripped the dress pants off of Bill not even bothering with taking them off while Bill moaned compliently. Ford flipped Bill over and raked his nails down Bill's back leaving angry red marks and a shivering Bill. 

    "P-please S-Sixer" Bill pleaded. Dipper looked at him surprised, he had never seen Bill like this, he had always been the snarky controlling dom, not the begging sub. That comment caused a quick and fierce slap from Ford.

     "You know what to call me" Ford demanded in a dominate and controlling tone that had Dipper quaking in excitement. 

   "I don't know Fordsie, its been so long, I think my memories' faded" Bill teased leaning into the fierce, rough touch of Ford. Ford gave Bill a stern look fixing his glasses.

    "I guess we'll have to fix that." Ford menacingly promised. Dipper bit his lip quietly touching himself at the scene in front of him. Ford pushed his fingers into Bill's mouth "Suck" he demanded. Bill obliged coating the fingers in saliva, Ford pulled it out and uncerimoniously shoved them inside Bill who moaned loudly, spreading his legs wide, gripping the slack chains above his head sparking a flash of blue and moaning louder.

    Ford, with burning lust in his eyes, slammed his member into Bill, replacing the fingers he just removed. Ford began a rough, unyielding rhythm that Bill absolutely adored, practically screaming in pleasure.

    Dipper finally let out a loud whimper blushing in embarassment as the movement slowed and the two looked over at Dipper and his leaking member, looking meekly away. 

     "Aww Fordsie, we've been neglecting what started this, don't worry Pine Tree, we'll make you feel amazing." Bill purred. Ford guiltily fixed his glasses and pulled out of Bill, causing another series of moans to exit from the golden blonde. Ford went to undo Bill from his chains, but Bill gave him a wide smirk revealing his hands were free of the chains.

     "I'm not held anywhere I don't want to be" Bill taunted with a wink. Dipper bit his lip and courageously kissed Ford passionately. 

   "I love how commanding you are.. It was a nice surprise" he sheepishly admitted. Ford chuckled, pushing Dipper onto the bed next to Bill. Bill smirked and kissed him flipping him over to be face to face with Bill. Ford rubbed Dipper's back soothingly, massaging it carefully and sensually. 

     "Are you sure about this Dipper?" Ford asked hesitant. Dipper pulled away from the kiss to turn his head to look at Ford.

    "Yes, I'm sure.. I love both of you and this has been going really well.. I'm glad we talked" Dipper smiled genuinely. 

    "Alright, alright enough with the mushy stuff, lets shake the cones off Pine Tree" he joked with a smirk at Ford. Ford rolled his eyes and gently rubbed at Dippers entrance, massaging and relaxing him. He carefully reached a six fingered hand around and gently pumped Dippers member. Dippers' breath became heavier and he made little sounds of approval kissing passionately, arms wrapped around his shoulders. Ford carefully brought lube into the entrance massaging it on and carefully dipping a finger it to coat Dippers' hole with lube. 

    Dipper moaned, his legs shaking, wanting to give out from the pleasure he was receiving. Bill smirked, pushing off his shins until he was crotch to face with Dipper, pushing him, none to gently, onto his cock. Dipper's muffled complaints soon turned to obedient sounds of sucking and low moans coming from both boys. 

     Ford entered in a second finger gently and carefully wiggling them to expand the hole. Dipper moaned choking on the cock in his throat. Bill smirked holding his head on as tears burned in the corner of his eyes and he squirmed. Ford gave him a pointed look and Bill rolled his eyes, letting Dipper up for air. Dipper coughed and glared at Bill.

     "I thought we discussed the exphixiation from cock issue" he grumbled. 

     Bill shrugged "I'm a slow learner" he quipted. 

    Ford gently ran his hand over Dippers thighs, going back to pumping him. Dipper moaned happily 

    "Y-you don't have to be so gentle" Dipper explained anxiously. 

   "I just want to make this as enjoyable for you as possible" Ford explained.

     "Kids trying to tell ya he likes it rough, isn't that right Pine tree?" He chuckled Dipper blushed 

     "Y-yeah " 

 

Ford nodded "Alright, but tell me to stop if it gets too much" Ford conceded.

   Dipper nodded excitably "Of course, yeah" 

    Bill chuckled "Fanboy" he gave him a sweet kiss rubbing his neck and giving Ford a devious smirk. Ford got the message bitting Dipper's neck as he entered him with a powerful thrust of his hips. Dippers voice rang out in pleasure and he pushed back on the member inside him, asking for more. Ford obliged snapping his hips in and out at a hard pace. 

   The sound of skin slapping skin echoed throughout the room, gasps of ecstasy and the soft wet plop of sloppy kisses between the lovers continued. Bill got back on his knees, Dippers hands falling to support his weight as Ford's thrusts pushed his body. Bill shoved Dipper onto his member as he came into his mouth ,silky white filling his mouth and escaping in small streams down his chin.

    Dipper swallowed hastily wiping his chin and falling face first into the bed before Bills thighs. Ford sped up his pace shaking the surrounding area as his powerful thrusts sent moan after moan higher in pitch from Dipper every thrust.

    "Dipper-I'm" Ford warned as Dipper made his own mess on the plain sheets of Ford's bed, ropes of white staining the caramel sheets. Ford moaned in unison of Dipper making a harmony that would make angels cry as they finished in bliss.

     Dipper legs shook and he pulled out of Ford and snuggled up to Bill on the bed, exhausted and exhilarated. Ford followed suit pulling the blankets around them and spooning with Dipper who was whispering happily and giving Bill tiny kisses on the other side.

   "Well, I'd call this a pretty good bonding exercise" he smirked looking smugly over at the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey so because of a really awesome comment from JustaRandomShipper I'm going to be making a sequel!! It will be during a certain holiday.. So look out for it lovelies!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as XxFatalBlackxX


End file.
